Even diva's need friends
by special agent Ali
Summary: “Come on gang, no one should be alone on their birthday” she said and everyone groaned. Tess Tyler is the girl no one likes but even diva's have birthdays. She never expected her to throw the party.


_Hello everyone. This came into my head and it just had to be written. _

"_**Come on gang, no one should be alone on their birthday" she said and everyone groaned.**_

She wasn't the first mean girl she ran into. Even a cool camp had to have their diva's she reckoned.

Tess Tyler was the first girl she ever felt sympathy for.

Mitchie Torres wasn't the girl who eavesdropped on people but she couldn't break away from the scene. She was supposed to be in the kitchen and was on her way when she heard her.

"Mom please! Next week isn't my birthday, tomorrow is" Tess Tyler yelled into her cell phone. She was standing in the same spot she had met Shane and was crying hysterically.

Mitchie found herself by the tree, listening to the conversation. It was natural curiosity.

Tess quieted and Mitchie was sure her mom was yelling at her because the diva sniffled.

"Sorry, I'll see you next week then? You promise?" the diva asked and Mitchie knew she had been lectured.

Tess hung up the phone and sat on the bench. She held her face in her hands and sobbed.

Mitchie felt crushed. Tess was a brat and had been awful to her but the teenager knew what she had to do.

She backed away from the tree carefully and then ran to the kitchen.

Her mother looked annoyed and Mitchie smiled apologetically. "Sorry mom I got distracted" she said and her mother sighed.

"I'm going to ban you from him…""It wasn't Shane, it was Tess, she was crying" Mitchie interrupted and her mom raised the other brow.

"That mean girl? Isn't she the one who lied about her bracelet" Connie asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow is the diva's birthday and her mom is too busy to even give a hug" Mitchie went on and Connie never felt more proud of her little girl.

"I know I'm supposed to help" the teenager then began but Connie already got the message.

"Go, no one should have to have a crummy birthday" Connie said and Mitchie grinned.

"You're the best mom, and your right, as always" the teen gushed. She hugged her mom and ran off to round up some campers.

No one else seemed as enthusiastic about her plan though.

"Come on gang, no one should be alone on their birthday" she said and everyone groaned.

"Shane?" she turned to the lead singer who shrugged. "You know Mitchie is right gang, Tess Tyler may be a diva but…" he said and didn't have to say no more as everyone groaned.

"We must be total saps but were in" Caitlyn said. Lola, Sander, Peggy, Ella, Byron all nodded.

Luckily Tess had decided to mope in her room the rest of the day and they were able to surprise the diva.

Shane went outside and found her walking around with a sad look.

"Hey Tess, no one else is around, can you tell me if you like this new song the guys and I wrote?" he asked and normally the teen would have beamed.

Tess looked at him and shrugged. "Why not, it's just another day" she said and Shane smiled.

"Really? I think today is a very special day" he said. He opened the doors and "SURPRISE" rang through the big room.

"What in the world? Who….who told you?" Tess asked, stunned.

Mitchie walked over and looked like a guilty child. "I….I overheard you talking to your mom yesterday and…" she said and to her shock the blonde girl threw her arms around Mitchie.

"Thank you" she practically yelled. She let go and looked at the campers in a new light.

"Thank you all, I didn't even bother telling anyone…I was convinced I had no friends" she said.

Peggy and Ella glanced at each other before walking over and putting an arm around the teenager.

"We weren't exactly giddy about this but Mitchie was right, no one deserves to be alone on her birthday" Peggy said and Tess smiled.

"Thank you Peggy, I don't deserve this but thank you" Tess said, acting modest for the first time.

"No you don't but Peggy is right, no one should be alone on their birthday" Caitlyn said.

Tess smirked. "Thanks Gellar, means a lot that you came""Connie said their would be cake" Caitlyn said and Tess stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm kidding" Caitlyn laughed.

The party was a blast and soon it was time to clean up. Tess stayed behind as everyone went to their bunks as ordered by Brown.

"Sorry Mates" he said as they all groaned. "Happy Birthday Tess" Brown called out before leaving and Tess smiled as she thanked him.

"Torres, you are one of a kind and I promise I'll treat you better" Tess said when they were alone as she picked up trash.

Mitchie laughed. "It's all right Tess, you don't have to act like you owe me" she said and Tess looked relieved.

"Oh thank goodness" she murmured and was greeted with the streamer Mitchie had picked up.

"Kidding Torres, I thought I was the drama queen here" Tess laughed.

"Whatever Tyler, I'm glad you enjoyed it though" Mitchie said.

"I did, the cake was delicious Connie thanks" Tess said and Mrs. Torres smiled.

"Your welcome Tess" she said. The three cleaned for a little while and then Connie dusted her hands off.

"Looks good, you two should get some rest now" she said and the two teens nodded and waved goodnight.

The two parted ways and Tess Tyler walked the path to her room feeling better than she ever had.

It had been the best birthday she could have imagined.

'I do have friends' she mused as she opened her cabin door. Her diary was about to get the best entry ever.

_Cheesy ending but I always wanted to write Tess. I love her character, she's so much different than Sharpay. She is just a lonely girl I think, dying for her mother's approval. _

_I can't say she'll keep her promise and be grateful to the campers tomorrow but for now ms. Tyler is a sweet lovable girl._

_Review please, it makes me happy._


End file.
